The After Effect
by Blond Goth Vampire
Summary: This story is based after Spirit Bound so if you haven't read the book this might not make much sense. Will Adrian and Rose survive? Will there be a threesome?
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read Spirit Bound yet then this kind of spoils it for you so don't read it till after you finish it!**

**Oh and Vampire Academy isn't mine its Richelle Mead's!**

**Chapter One**

My knuckles were bleeding and blood was seeping from them slowly. The punching bag was looking like it was about to be castrated at any moment. The only thing that was keeping it from swinging back and hitting back and hitting me was Adrian, he was pushing back with all his strength just to make sure it bow right through the wall.

"Rose stop, your knuckles have started bleeding again. Plus I don't know how long I can keep holding this straight. Man, I could barely cope with holding onto it when you were normally training, now it's the only thing I can do to hold on."

I stopped punching for a second to look into Adrian's face. There was loving and devotion there that I had only seen in one other person but underneath all that, love there was a raging tiredness just waiting to take over his body. I sighed in defeat. There was nothing he could do anymore anyway when he was so tired. Well maybe there was a couple of things _I_ could do that wouldn't make him anymore tired. But judging by the look on his face ravaging me was probably was one of the last things on his mind. I looked down at myself and saw that probably wasn't the only reason why he wasn't thinking about that. My hair was all dishevelled, my tank top was askew and there was sweat all along body which probably made me smell like I had just come back from rugby training. I thought back to when we were at the lodge where I had first met Adrian. He had thought then that my natural odour of sweat was lovely but I'm pretty sure that it was just a pick up line. Realizing I hadn't said anything for a while I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Well maybe I should teach you to have more stamina, I can think of a couple of things we can do repeatedly without you getting bored."

My mouth had automatically slipped into my man-eating smile. I walked around the punching bag to go to Adrian. I once again thought back to what I looked like but this time I thought of it from a different angle. With my tank top all askew you could see a fair amount of my bra. It was a black one with bits of lace attached at the top. I had bought it a couple of days ago when I had gone out shopping with him. The sweat that I was covered in made the top stick to me that only the clingiest fabrics did naturally. I was only a couple of feet away from him now. We both jumped at each other and met at the middle. Our mouths crushed together. We were rolling on the floor now, my back sticking to the mats I had laid out earlier. I heard a group of people heading towards the gym and even then I still couldn't pull away. The footsteps stopped for a moment until they started off again getting closer with every step. Adrian had pulled away from my mouth and was trailing kisses down my collarbone towards the neckline of my top. A moan escaped my mouth before I could stop it. I opened my eyes in pure bliss. There standing right above us was a group of Moroi and their Guardians. They were some of the younger kids here at Court; they all had their phones out and taking pictures. The ones who didn't have their cameras aimed at us were telling all the people around them to be as quiet as possible. A far away part of my mind told me that I should stop this, that I should take all of their phones and tell them to just fuck off. But that part of my mind wasn't in control of my body. In reality I rolled Adrian over so he was now lying with his back against the mat. I was straddling him, my legs were on either side of his waist and I had opined his wrists above his head. He opened his eyes to stare up in mine. His green eyes seemed as if they were fathomless. I could get lost just looking into them. He leaned in to kiss me again; I could feel his breath against my naked neck. When his breath suddenly receded I gasped in surprise.

"Uh... Rose, who are they?"

Irritation clearly showed in his voice. In turned my head towards them and they all cringed away from the intense glare I gave them.

"Oh them, their nothing. Just some people coming to watch the show."

I leaned down to him again and continued to kiss his neck. I kissed his neck around his pulse delicately; I could feel his pulse beating frantically inside of him.

"Rose, is there something I should know about? Did you pay these people to watch you make out with me?"

While saying this he sat me back up so I was sitting on his lap.

"No, I didn't pay them, there probably just some people looking for some good gossip to tell all their friends. Either way I don't really care about them being here."

Before Adrian could protest more I yanked his shirt off him and started running my hands down his hard well-formed chest.

"You know I would love to do this with you, but just not in front of all these people."

I gave him my puppy dog eyes that I knew Adrian could not resist. Just like all the other times my eyes never failed me. He sighed in resignation and started to lift the hem of my top up. It was just at that moment that the cat-calling started.

"Woo, go Rose c'mon do it make love to him right on the middle of the gym floor with all these _weird_ people watching."

I suddenly knew why all these people were here at the same time. I would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of Christian Ozera. They were probably some Moroi that wanted to learn how to throw a punch. I got up off Adrian and stalked towards Christian.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you 'sposed to be on a date with Lissa or something?"

Christian had started snickering while I had been rambling on at him.

"What, what the hell is so funny that you're not even able to look at my face?"

All he does is laugh and point. He is pointing at my chest. I look down and find out that all I have on is my bra. It isn't even on properly; one of my breasts is half out and half in of it. Even I think that's funny. I start laughing as well. Although I might be laughing so hard it's almost impossible for me to walk I still grab all of the phones that I could find that belonged to the group that had been watching us.

After I had collected all of them I shooed the group off. They were whispering furiously as they headed off into the dorms.

"Go away Christian, Arian and I have a training to finish."

He had stopped laughing by now but only barely.

"Yeah it sure looks likes you do have something to finish off."

He was already walking away so I couldn't shove him out the door. I do not know what Lissa see's in him,' cause all I see is an arrogant asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry but I won't be writing this fan fiction any more I won't be writing any more stories at all but if I do you'll no.**

**Xoxo Blond Goth Vampire**


End file.
